Bad girls
by sara-chan22
Summary: Deux filles, une aventure ... hum soit venez lire ...  toujours aussi nulle pour faire des résumés moi


Auteur : Sara-chan 22

Titre : Bad girls.

Genre : Humour/Romance.

C'est un fic né à la suite d'un délire personnelle avec mon amie qui avec moi, je le dis avec modestie, font partie des personnages principaux de cette fic. Et voila Soso toi qui attendait tant cette fic, j'espère que tu te régaleras ! Lol

Je tiens à préciser que dans les dialogues entre parenthèses, S réfère à Sarah et Soso à Sophie.

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 1 :

Sur la grande route de Massy, une voiture noire s'élançait à grande vitesse et d'où résonnait la superbe voix d'Evanescence qui chantait « Bring me to life » accompagnés des voix stridentes des deux passagères qui chantaient comme des casseroles.

«C'est super méga génial trop cool qu'on puisse passer ces vacances dans votre ancienne maison tu t'en rends compte ? Toute la maison et rien que toi et moi !

« Hola doucement ma vieille, tu insinues quoi exactement ? Rien que toi et moi, tu penses déjà à tromper ton mec !

Sarah s'écroula de rire devant cette pensée qui ne lui était pas venue à l'esprit une seule seconde(S- Peut-être l'a-t-elle effleuré un millième de seconde/ Mère-Je savais bien que tu sortiras de la bonne voie et c'est la faute à qui ? A sa mère dira-t-on, qui ne l'a pas bien éduqué et je te jure jeune fille que…/Mère voix off/S- On dirait la beugueleuse de Ron !0O)

« Je me demande toujours qui a l'esprit plus tordu que l'autre, toi ou Mike !

Sophie lui envoya un magistral coup sur la tête que Sarah esquiva avec habilité. Un malheureux chauffeur de taxi au tournant n'y a vu que du noir ou plutôt une petite voiture noire qui fonçait dangereusement sur lui. Prenant son courage à deux mains(S- Au sens figuré comme au sens propre, il a bien mis ses mains sur le volant/ Soso -Pédante/S- A tes souhaits !/ Soso- Mais non ignorante, pédante ça veut dire quelqu'un qui prétend connaître une chose/S- Faisons le point je suis ignorante ou savante ?) le chauffeur évita le choc(Soso- Ca lui a pris quelque lignes mais il a réussi finalement/S yeux plein d'étoiles- Mon héros !), en klaxonnant furieusement(S- Mais il est malade ce mec je suis encore jeune pour devenir sourde !)

« Regarde où tu mets les mains la prochaine on a failli paraître demain dans la une des journaux avec comme grand titre : « La mort de deux jeunes filles écrasés hier dans une voiture noire suite à la perte de contrôle du véhicule de la part de la conductrice !

« Ah parce que mademoiselle est trop importante pour qu'elle apparaisse sur la une ?

Avant que Sarah ait pu ouvrir la bouche (Soso- Hé hé je la lui ai fermé !/S boude), la voiture les fit sursauter toutes les deux, un bruit de moteur pas rassurant du tout se fit entendre et la voiture s'arrêta brusquement sur la route.

« Eh merde ! Il a quoi cet engin ? S'écrie Sophie.

« Demande lui c'est toi sa maîtresse ! Suggéra Sarah.

« Toi et ton humour à deux balles tu le gardes pour toi !

Sophie descendit de la voiture pour inspecter le moteur. Sarah sortit à sa suite.

« C'est que t'es énervée aujourd'hui !

« Ca se voit si tant que ça ?

Sophie releva le capot de la voiture et une fumée grise nauséabonde s'en dégagea.

« Beurk, l'odeur de moteur grillé ! Renchérit Sarah.

« Faut t'y habituer dès maintenant vu le nombre de fois où tu auras à relever le capot de ta voiture, si un inconscient t'accorde le permis bien sûr…

Sarah s'éloigna d'elle, affichant une mine boudeuse et regarda les alentours. Sur les deux côtés de la route, il n'y avait qu'une forêt et des usines. Pas la moindre habitation.

« Alors elle a quoi ta voiture ? Demanda Sarah de sa place.

« C'est ce que je me tue à savoir si t'avais pas remarqué !

Quelques instants plus tard.

« Eh merde cet XXXXXX de mécanicien de route va entendre de mes nouvelles ! (S- Censure des gros mots pour ne pas offusquer nos jeunes lecteurs /Soso-Toi va faire la morale ailleurs !

« Un problème Soso ?

« Je vais t'en faire voire des problèmes, tu crois que la voiture s'est arrêté comme ça pour rien ? Il manque une fichue pièce à ce fichu moteur !

« Je t'avais bien dis qu'il fallait pas s'adresser aux inconnus. Si seulement tu écoutais mes conseils plus souvent, tu …

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase car elle dut détaler à toute vitesse, poursuivie par son amie. Elle firent la poursuite durant deux bonnes minutes autour de la voiture sans que Sophie ne parvienne à attraper sa proie jusqu'à ce que celle-ci fasse un mauvais pas(S- L'inconvénient des hauts talons/ Soso- C'est toi qui ne sait pas bien les porter !) et aille dire bonjour au sol. Avec un mauvais sourire sur les lèvres, Sophie la rejoignit, releva la plaintive du sol sans cérémonie et la plaqua contre la portière de la voiture afin de lui faire subir le pire de tous les châtiments : Les chatouillis ! Sarah se fit subir ce douloureux traitement durant quelques bonnes minutes, riant aux éclats comme elle n'avait jamais rit, avant que la vengeance ne soit complète. La malheureuse, courbée en deux, avec un mal de chien aux côtes, ne vit pas ce que Sophie vit en relevant la tête après sa besogne. Elle s'écria :

« Une maison un peu plus loin dans la forêt ! On pourrait leur demander de l'aide.

« Ahem…oui…peut-être…

«Allez grouille-toi ! On emporte nos sacs, j'active le code de sécurité et on y va !

Après quoi, elles s'engouffrèrent sans crainte ni peur dans cette dense forêt afin d'atteindre cette maison, leur seule planche de salut.

Après plusieurs minutes de marche.

« C'est une jungle ça pas une forêt ! Se plaignit Sarah.

« Eh merde, j'ai mal aux pieds ! Depuis combien de temps on marche ?

« Je sais pas, un quart d'heure, une demi-heure, une heure. Quelle différence ?

Elles durent se rendre à l'implacable évidence : Elles étaient perdues.

Quelques instants plus tard, Sarah se prit les pieds dans les racines d'un arbre et se retrouva nez à terre(S- Hé vous le Narrateur vous pouvez être plus gentil avec moi vous ne faites que me ridiculiser depuis tout à l'heure/ Narrateur- Je fais de mon mieux/ Soso- Ca te vient bien le rôle de l'idiote du village/S- T'emmerde/ Soso- C'est qui sui dit des grands mots à présent ? S boude une deuxième fois )

Elle se releva en pestant, épousseta ses vêtements(S- Ma belle veste achetée en soldes de printemps ! Vous me le payerez au sens figuré comme au sens propre !) et releva la tête pour découvrir que son amie avait disparu.

« Sophie ? Appela-t-elle, où t'es passée ?

Silence.

« Sophie t'a passé l'âge de jouer à cache-cache avec moi alors tu te montres ou…AHH !

Le bruit de feuilles mortes piétinées la fit sursauter.

« Sophie ? Fit-elle d'une petite voix craintive, ce n'est pas drôle du tout !

Le bruit se rapproche peu à peu.

« Sophiiiiiiiiiie !

« Arrêtes de crier comme ça andouille tu me vrilles les tympans !

« C'est que t'a disparu subitement.

Sophie la regarde, amusée.

« Et t'a pris peur.

« Pas du tout !

« Allez avoue !

« Même pas vrai !

« Un petit peu quand même…

« Mais je te dis que je n'ai pas eu peur !

Sophie lui rit au nez.

« C'est pas drôle, réplique Sarah, contrariée.

« Si tu te voyais…

Sarah la bouda pour la troisième fois de la journée(S- Toi aussi Narrateur je te boude, je passe pour une cruche peureuse et sans cervelle/ Soso- C'est ce que t'as toujours été/ S-…)

« Allez fais pas cette tête, fit Sophie en lui ébouriffant les cheveux, j'ai trouvé un sentier fréquenté pendant que tu piquais ta crise, ça pourrait nous conduire vers la maison.

« J'ai pas piqué de crise moi, se défend Sarah en éloignant la main de Sophie de ses cheveux.

Elle la suivit quand même, suivant les traces de voiture visible sur le sentier qui les conduisit jusqu'à ladite maison.

« Waouh ! S'exclame Sarah, béate d'admiration.

« Ca c'est la belle vie, ajoute Sophie.

Une splendide résidence leur était apparu, somptueuse. Elles s'en approchèrent, émues,

montèrent les marches dallées du perron. Sophie sonna et attendit.

**Voilà Fin du premier chapitre ! Vous avez aimé ou pas ? Laissez moi vos impressions en m'envoyant vos reviews !**

Le mot du jour :

Sarah- hum ah c'est vous chers lecteurs ! Bienvenue sur le mot du jour ! A la fin de chaque chapitre, un des personnages s'assoit sur la chaise de vérité sur laquelle je suis installée et verse ce qu'il a sur le cœur. Apparemment, c'est moi qui vais commencer.

En fait, je n'ai pas aimé non mais pas du tout comme le Narrateur m'a ridiculisé. Je ne suis pas une peureuse. Non loin de là. On a toujours dis de moi la plus courageuse de la classe. Ce Narrateur a une dent contre moi ou quelque chose comme ça. C'est vrai, je ne vais quand même pas prendre peur d'un innocent buisson qui craque non mais ! Et même si un martien apparaît devant moi un jour, je lui fouterai une droite bien sentie dans la figure et je ne détalerai pas, foi de Sarah ! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh au secouurss ! Mamannnn !

Sophie relève la tête de son déguisement de martien et regarde, incrédule son amie courir comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Soso- Tiens qu'est ce qui lui prend ? Elle était censée me dire si ce déguisement m'irait pour Halloween !


End file.
